


Blush

by DMichelleWrites



Series: Ficlets [25]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: Read a Blush magazine exclusive with Felicity Queen as she chats about work, marriage, motherhood, beauty, and more.





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of writing Hiatus fic, this idea popped into my head. So dialogue only. Interview, where Felicity gives an exclusive update on work, marriage, motherhood, and style to Blush Magazine

Felicity sits across reporter Anne Ramos. They record the session on black and white filter post shoot.

 AR: Welcome! So let’s dive in, and thanks for coming to see us today. I know yiu have such a busy schedule. You have so many tech ventures in the works, but which are you most excited about?

_FQ: I mean I am wearing my new SQ digital watch right now, but I have to say the T-Steering Wheel co-developed with a dear friend and co-worker of mine Zari Tomaz. It’s set to improve the efficiency and ease the task of driving for disabled patrons by 65 percent._

AR: How long does it take it mass produce an idea from start to finish?

_FQ: Honestly the quickest work done can be from 6 months to maximum five years. It’s not about getting the newest phone out by a certain date. It’s is this going to make people around the world happy with our work? How can we make certain aspects of clients' lives easier for them?_

AR: So you have an anniversary coming in December, do you and Mayor Handsome have any plans to celebrate?

_FQ [snort laughs] Mayor Handsome. Oliver hates when people call him that. We definitely have fun plans. I can say it’s our first huge family vacation, but other than that I prefer to keep a few things private._

AR: How has motherhood changed your beauty routine?

_FQ: Ah, I throw on whatever’s clean, and if anyone judges new parents for it, [expletive redacted] Sorry, sorry. Frack them._

AR: Do you like doing your own makeup/glam before galas, or do you have a glam squad?

_FQ: I mean I can certainly get myself ready on a day to day basis. But if my husband has a charity event, or I have a QI related shindig, my makeup artist Caylee Johnson, Caylee where are you? [pulls mu artist aside], Alex Carter, who does my hair, and Gia Lopez, my kickbutt stylist are my saving graces. They literally pulled this whole look together during breastfeeding my son and when I was half asleep._

AR: Many fields are predominantly male, what’s the biggest tip, you can give to young female moguls?

_FQ: Know your business inside and out, be prepared to fight for what you believe in with a civil manner, and walk in with your head held high._

AR: Good advice. Rapid Fire Work, Weekday, and Weekend beauty must-haves.

_FQ: Work: A classic button-up._

_Weekday: A stylish purse with lots of pockets._

_Weekend, which my husband loves to tease me about Uggs. I know. I know. They went out of style 15 years ago, but they’re comfortable, damn it_

AR: Dresses or pants?

_FQ: Dresses._

AR: Heels or Flats

_FQ: Work: Heels._

_Weekend Flats._

AR: Name five things in your bag right now.

_FQ: Cellphone, lipstick, wallet, keys, and wet naps._

AR: Favorite part of your beauty routine?

_FQ: Taking my makeup off with Biore wipes. My skin just feels like it can breathe again._

AR: Who would do your makeup better if challenged? Your husband or your son?

_FQ: [laughs] Um... My stepson. I don’t know! I can’t choose._

AR: Glasses or contacts?

_FQ: Normally I’d say glasses, but Tommy’s in a grabby phase, so I’ve switched to contacts._

AR: What do you wear when you want find some private Mommy and Daddy time?

_FQ: [smirks] Red lipstick and jacket. Nothing else._

AR: Favorite article of clothing you wear all the time.

_FQ: This is Oliver’s favorite too. He has this sky blue button up, which he can’t live without. I wear to sleep constantly. It’s at the point in our marriage where we’ll be getting for bed and without being asked, he just takes off his shirt and goes [mimics deep voice] here_

AR: If there was one thing you could change about your man’s style, what would it be?

_FQ: Easy, getting rid of his ancient pea coat. Honey, it has holes in it. Let it go, man._

AR: When do you feel most confident?

_FQ: After a workout. Yes, I have to guzzle a ton of water. I’m dripping in sweat, which is kind of a turn on for my husband and me. My body screams at me the next day. But I just say [Expletive redacted] yeah, I did it._

AR: How do you feel about scar coverups?

_FQ: On the one hand, I understand it. Do whatever makes you feel comfortable, and it took me a while to get to the point where I accept my body the way it is now -- scars, stretch marks, cellulite, and all._

AR: Sex or a nap?

_FQ: Both. Actually sex, shower, and a nap. And if you have a partner like my husband, lots of water and cuddles._

AR: Any final words for our readers?

_FQ: Hey, Blush readers, thanks for hanging out with me. Remember as much as fun as it is talking about fashion, do what makes you happy and never stop fighting for what you really want._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, if my formatting is off, my laptop has gone to Tech Village Heaven in the sky, so stories are written on my phone and tablet.  
> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


End file.
